world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110914 Rubi Miloko
11:07 AC: Rubi nudges Milly 11:07 TT: Miloko looks up from her phone, smiling 11:09 TT: "w-what's up?" 11:17 AC: "Whats up with you? youve been kinda moody..." 11:19 TT: "I was j-just a bit d-disappointed in how I a-acted b-back at the t-tower? e-everyone e-else was b-being b-brave and I was c-crying l-like a c-child?" 11:21 AC: "We all take stress differently... tell no one... but me joking about everything was a facade... I was really shaking in my boots after the blood dip" Rubi lightly laughs in a haha way 11:23 TT: "it's not q-quite so bad a-after the f-first t-time? g-getting s-soaked in b-blood I m-mean?" 11:24 AC: "But it dried so quickly and it flaked off... come to think of it how did they have spare sets of all our clothes?" 11:26 TT: "s-spooky g-ghost m-magic?" 11:29 AC: "I bet that was one of his powers... they're probably just mental illusions more than anything" 11:30 AC: "Speaking of which... you should talk to one of the rage players about your powers" 11:31 TT: Miloko shifts uncomfortably, covering her chest with her arms "oh g-gods, w-what if the i-illusion g-goes a-away, or s-someone d-dispels it?" 11:32 TT: "and I'm p-planning on it, I j-just n-needed to w-work up a bit of c-confidence f-first?" 11:32 AC: Rubi laughs again "Guess we'll have to put on our princess dresses then" 11:34 TT: "all the bad g-guys w-would p-probably be too b-busy l-laughing to do a-anything e-evil?" she lets out a small chuckle 11:35 AC: "Maybe we should all run around in the buff and get everything done!" 11:35 AC: "...this is a terrible idea" 11:37 TT: "y-yeah, no? I'm u-uncomfortable e-enough w-with p-people s-staring at me w-with c-clothes on?" 11:40 AC: "Hmm..." Rubi takes off her glasses and puts them on her sister "Would that help? Then you can look at everyone without them knowing where you are looking" 11:45 TT: "umm, I'm s-said I was u-uncomfortable w-with p-people s-staring at me? I'm s-sneaky e-enough t-that no one has c-caught me s-staring at t-their b-butt so far?" her face becomes a deep brown color as she realizes what she just said "not t-that I do t-that or a-anything?" 11:47 AC: "Yeah but this way you can stare back without them seeing your eyes... its how it helped me when I was doing princess stuff..." 11:48 AC: Her eyes start darting around... She uncapchalogs another set of glasses and puts them on...looking far more comfortable 11:48 TT: "oh um, t-thanks?" 11:49 AC: "seriously though try it out for a bit... and then you can look at all the butts without someone noticing" 11:50 TT: she gives a nervous laugh "p-please d-don't t-tell a-anyone? I'd r-rather w-word not get a-around? I'm u-unsure how D-Darmok w-would r-react to t-this n-news?" 11:52 AC: "I wont tell i promise" 11:54 TT: "t-thanks?" she becomes lost in thought for a minute "oh, I s-spoke w-with m-moth--, f-fath--, B-Beau?" 11:55 AC: "We should just call him beau... anyway what'd you talk about?" 11:56 TT: "we t-talked a-about s-strengths and how to be u-useful? I a-apparently h-have m-more in c-common w-with him t-than I t-thought?" 11:59 AC: "He seemed nice enough... I didn't talk to him much... It's kinda not the same you know?" 12:00 TT: "y-yeah? not t-that t-that's a bad t-thing t-though?" 12:01 AC: "No not really... but I feel like I connect better with Sami..." 12:04 TT: "I t-think t-that's j-just b-because S-Sami is S-Sami? it's h-hard not to l-like her? but w-what's the i-issue b-between you and B-Beau? m-maybe I can h-help?" 12:05 AC: "No no issues... It's just... well... he's dead?" 12:05 AC: "...and every version of beau is mostly dead now" 12:06 TT: "d-dead, but not g-gone?" 12:08 TT: "and m-maybe we can f-find a way to b-bring him b-back? w-we're s-smart, r-right? if a-anyone can do it, we can?" 12:09 AC: "Bet its just possessing a robot or something 12:09 AC: " 12:10 AC: "That would be too easy though..." 12:10 TT: "you l-like r-robots t-though?" 12:11 AC: "Of course I do..." Rubi ponders "Wonder if i could grow a body..." 12:13 TT: "m-maybe t-there has to be s-some s-sort of e-exchange, l-like s-someone has to die to b-bring s-someone b-back?" 12:13 AC: "No no. Doir told me the laws of thermodynamics doesnt apply in the game so... my stuffs endless?" 12:15 TT: "t-thermodynamics? I was t-talking a-about e-equivalent e-exchange, l-like in r-regards to a-alchemy?" 12:15 AC: "...somewhat honestly here anythings possible" 12:17 TT: "t-then w-we'll f-find a way? r-right? I d-don't w-want to let d-down m-mother a-again? e-even if it's a v-version of her f-from a-another u-universe?" 12:21 AC: "Yeah we'll find a way." 12:24 TT: "and t-this is the p-part w-where I m-make an a-anime i-inspired s-speech a-about how d-determination and p-perserverance w-will a-allow us to s-surmount any o-obsticle?" Miloko laughs and strikes a silly pose 12:29 AC: Rubi points a finger "and we'll break through the heavens as well" 12:47 TT: "the s-seas w-will bow to our c-command?" 12:48 AC: "the wind will play with us?" 12:48 TT: "o-only if we w-wish it to?" 12:49 AC: "hm. what can we do with fire?" 12:51 TT: "I w-wanna a-avoid f-fire for a bit? t-that w-whole i-incident in the d-dining r-room has me t-turned off f-fire for now?" 12:52 AC: "Too hot to handle?" 12:54 TT: "yes? b-being t-trapped in a b-burning r-room was d-definitely too hot to h-handle?" 12:55 AC: "well we got out... even if it was rather stupid. 12:56 TT: "y-yeah, n-next t-time I say we l-look for the e-exit b-before l-lighting e-everything on f-fire?" 12:58 AC: "Oh umm... hows darmok been anyway?" 01:01 TT: "he's f-fine?" she pauses for a moment "S-Sami s-said t-that d-death may c-come for us any day and to m-make the m-most of the t-time we all s-still h-have w-with one a-another? I've b-been t-thinking if I s-should m-move t-things f-forward w-with D-Darmok?" 01:04 AC: "You could try... honestly mothers not holding you back now so you can do whatever you want" 01:06 TT: "o-okay, if I do t-this, y-you'll a-attend c-correct?" 01:08 AC: "Of course! I'll even do the ceremony if you want" 01:11 TT: "t-thanks? do you t-think we s-should k-keep it s-small or m-make it a big t-thing? I'd p-personally p-prefer a s-smaller c-ceremony, but who k-knows how m-many m-more o-opportunities for t-this s-sort of t-thing w-will c-come up? t-there's not m-much to c-celebrate t-these d-days?" 01:14 AC: "mmm... i suggest inviting everyone so big..." 01:17 TT: "hmm, I g-guess t-that g-gives me t-time to p-plan e-everything out? and I g-guess big i-isn't t-that big t-these d-days? I m-mean if e-earth was s-still a-around you k-know m-mother w-would h-have m-made a big d-deal a-about h-having and e-enormous c-ceremony and t-televising the w-whole t-thing?" 01:17 TT: "now big is l-like, l-less t-than f-fifty p-people?" 01:20 AC: "Oh yeah. more like 20 id think... thats if the military dudes want to join us" 01:20 AC: "Is darmok technically royalty?" 01:22 TT: "I d-don't t-think he is yet? but t-this w-whole f-family t-tree t-thing is p-pretty m-much i-impossible to m-make h-heads or t-tails of?" 01:25 AC: "Well I can always make him a lord of a planet... or we can ignore the royalty only law" 01:28 TT: "we can j-just i-ignore it? not all t-traditions s-should be k-kept? p-plus f-father w-wasn't r-royalty w-when he and m-mother wed?" 01:29 AC: "I thought he was a high priest or something..." 01:29 AC: "which in trolltec is basically royalty..." 01:30 AC: Rubi strokes her chin "Eh... I hereby decree that royalty doesn't have to marry royalty" 01:31 AC: "Sometimes I forget I have that control over laws..." 01:31 TT: "f-fair e-enough? in t-that c-case t-though D-Darmok is s-something the h-highblood r-religion c-calls the 'm-mirthful m-messiah', so he may be r-royalty in t-that c-case a-anyways?" 01:34 AC: "He doesn't seem that mirthful to me..." 01:37 TT: "c-compared to m-most h-highbloods? I m-mean l-look at B-Balish and t-then D-Darmok, w-which one is m-more m-mirthful?" 01:38 AC: "Well its not that theres only 2 purp... wait there is only 2 purple highbloods now... 01:40 TT: "y-yeah? m-most p-people d-died in the m-meteors, r-remember?" 01:40 AC: "I wish i didn't" 01:43 TT: "so do I?" 01:46 AC: Rubi sighs "So what're you gonna do after the wedding?" 01:47 TT: "w-what do you m-mean? l-like in g-general or r-right a-after?" 01:51 AC: "Right after? Are you going to go on a honeymoon or get back into the game?" 01:55 TT: "we'll p-probably h-have to get b-back to the g-game? I'll k-keep my e-eyes p-peeled for any r-relaxing l-looking l-locations w-while w-we're a-adventuring? m-maybe h-have a m-mini h-honeymoon s-sort of t-thing w-while we r-rest?" 01:56 AC: "That would probably be nice... take lots of pictures!" 01:57 AC: "Not to be bias... but my planet looks pretty cool..." 01:58 TT: "it'd h-have to be if it's y-your p-planet?" 01:59 AC: "Oh theres like... old pipe organs and crowns and stuff like that. its all cool" 02:00 TT: "s-sounds f-fancy?" 02:04 AC: "Very! We should bring our team there next" 02:13 TT: "I'd be up for e-exploring it?" 02:14 AC: "well we gotta do it sooner or later" 02:15 TT: "c-can't be any w-worse t-than t-these p-puppy t-thieves?" 02:21 AC: "I have no idea honestly" 02:26 TT: "o-only way to f-find out is to go t-there t-then? and w-what do we h-have to w-worry a-about? w-we've got e-each o-other's b-backs?" 02:32 AC: "Exactly!" Rubi goes for the high five 02:33 TT: Miloko returns the most enthusiatic high five ever had in paradox space 02:45 AC: "Nice! Well um... you hungry? We should go get something to eat that isnt dog food" Rubi snickers 02:46 TT: "s-sure? one s-should n-never p-plan on an e-empty s-stomach, and I h-have a lot of p-planning to do?" 02:47 AC: Rubi smiles "Totally tell me all plans kay?" 02:48 TT: "of c-course?" 02:48 AC: And then they go.